A transmission control protocol (Transmission Control Protocol, TCP) layer is located at a transport layer of a TCP/IP protocol stack, and provides a reliable connection-oriented full-duplex transmission service for an application layer. The TCP adopts a traffic control method based on a sliding window protocol, and may dynamically adjust a rate according to a current network condition congestion condition. After a TCP connection is established, its rate is in inverse proportion to a delay, namely, the greater the delay is, the smaller the rate is; and the smaller the delay is, the greater the rate is.
Long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) is an evolution direction of 3G, improves and enhances an air access technology of the 3G, may provide a higher peak rate, and can provide a downlink peak rate of 100 Mbps and an uplink peak rate of 50 Mbps in a 20M spectral bandwidth.
When the LTE is used to perform a TCP service, a single-downlink TCP service may reach the downlink peak rate of 100 Mbps, and a single-uplink TCP service may also reach the uplink peak rate of 50 Mbps. However, when concurrent TCP uplink and downlink services are performed in an LTE single-bearer, because acknowledgement data (ACK) of downlink TCP service data and uplink TCP service data need to be sent at an LTE uplink direction at the same time, the uplink TCP service data may block sending of the acknowledgement data, so that a delay of the downlink TCP service is increased, and downlink TCP service traffic is caused to decrease and the peak rate cannot be reached, and air interface resources are wasted seriously.